monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Icalinda Gorgon-Freeze
"Icalinda Gorgon Freeze, Yep that's my name. Im 14 frozen years old and i am the daughter of Melinda Gorgon & Iceion Freeze. So incase that dosen't sum it up - Yes im a Hybrid" - Icalinda to Dragonetta Scar Personality Icalinda seems really rude when you first come across her but thats because she dosen't know you yet and she probaley only thinking what she could do to you if you got in her way. She is a really nice ghoul though you just have to be her friend anyone else not in some form of relationship with her is 'Smashed Ice' She is quiter an out there ghoul but that ius just part of her Personality. Any one that messes with her 11 siblings is also 'Smashed Ice' no matter if your her Best Ghoulfriend or not. Physical Descripton Icalinda has the most pale shade of blue you could even find as a colour for skin it also has the texture of smooth cold ice, when she is angry her skin kind of smokes up which would seem weird considering any 'HOT' substance tends to slightly melt her but this happens just like Dry Ice when you pull it out of the frezzer it supossly smokes. She has Long Darkblue Snakes and a few lighter blue streaked snakes as a Subsitute for hair, She also has very small un-developed fangs. She wears Black Shades when at school, but she just turns everything to ice at home, except for her pet: frosty who is somehow immune to her skills Powers/Skills Icalinda is like all the other gorgon's: They turn things to stone with their eyes- Unless they wear sunglasses. Icalinda's Gorgon Power was slightly altered, instead of turning things to stone she turns them to ice. She can also Influence the element of Water/Ice, she can only control them with a stick that she carved into a wand like tool, when she fully developes her powers she won't need the tool. Relationships Icalinda Lives with her Mother and Father. She also Lives with her 11 siblings: ''Chill and Icebay''- 5 frozen years old (Identical Twins) ''Icelana''- 9 frozen years old ''Gliss''- 17 frozen years old ''Icabella''- 10 frozen years old ''Frost''- 14 frozen years old ''Iceleigh''- 2 frozen years old ''Lovella'' Cupid and Lovie-Marie Cupid- ''15 frozen years old (Identical Twins) (Godsisters to Icalinda) ''Snow- 13 frozen years old ''Ember-'' 16 frozen years old (Adopted) Her Mother is Pregenet with another baby which is a boy (Frost's Mind-Reading talent has told them this, when she one day heard the baby) Her Cousins Anastacia Bominable & Abbey Bominable live next door to her. Friends: Not many people understand Icalinda, which is why she dosen't have tons of friends the very few that do get her are: Dragonetta Scar, Julia Jekyll/Hailey Hyde, Marilyn Jones, Ariana Renaldi-White Princess, Wendie Wisp, Picassa, Anastacia Bominable & Abbey Bominable Enimies: Icalinda has more Enimies then friends, most of them have gotten in her way at some point or another: Rachel rags, Sphinxa De Nile, Devilanna Creep, Lovette Cupid, Leah Burns, Seanna Blue, Spectette Vondergeist, Skellara Calaveras, Darcy Death, Clawdette Wolf, Blossom Mcflytrap, Pix.e flutters, Wendi Webs and many more. Personal Info Name: Icalinda Gorgon-Freeze ''Age: ''14 frozen years ''Monster Parents: ''Melinda Gorgon & Iceion Freeze ''Freaky Flaw: ''When I cry, before i can wipe my tears away the coldness of my skin freezes them, so im stuck with theses tear-drop shaped icicles on my face and the only way to get them off is to melt them which involves me splashing hot water on my face and it basiclly makes my entire face go soft and partlly melted so then i like have sit in the 'Freezer' (which is like a sauna but 70x colder) for like 20 minutes!!! talk about long process ''Favourite Colour: ''all shades of blue ''Favourite Food: ''Icy Poles, especially the Lemonade flavour ''Pet Peeve: ''When all the younger kids get ALL the attention and none is left for her!!! ''Pet: ''Frosty a pet Lion cub, who is immune to her Gorgon Powers- See Powers/Skills section for more info ''BFFs: ''she only has one true bestie and that is Dragonetta Scar ''Favourite Subject: ''Iceology ''Least Favourite Subject: ''Everything that involves heat Quotes "I can ice-skate, iv'e got snakes instead of hair yeah i can ice-skate, im so cool and freaky yeah i could freeze ya, YOLO"- Icalinda singing her song "Icy, icy, icy, icy, icy,icy, icy cold"- Icalinda randomly talking "Freeze"-Icalinda's most often used word Gallery norm.png|Campus Stroll avatarCAAT5TCG.png|School . fffffffff.png|Icalinda in her 'OVERLY' Blue Room crush 1.png|Icalinda's Sister Lovella Cupid cute.png|Icalinda's Sister Lovie-Marie un finished Category:Gorgon Category:Greek Mythology Category:Ice Elemental Category:Hybrid Category:Females Category:Original Characters